Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a mixed reality system.
Description of the Related Art
Prototype based evaluations can be employed in the fields of design and manufacturing. In recent years, strict requirements in the prototype based evaluations are period shortening and expense reduction. A mixed reality (MR) system is already introduced to virtually evaluate the ease in assembling and maintenance by using shape and design data created by a computer aided design (CAD) system.
As a representative evaluation item, it is known to evaluate a possibility that a tool can cause interference with a component other than a target component during a work by using only virtual components without using any real component.
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-302035, there is a conventional method for reporting an interference portion with an arbitrary color if virtual objects interfere with each other when at least one of them is moving in a mixed reality system that performs the above-mentioned evaluation.
According to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-302035, if the virtual object interference determination becomes unstable due to noise or reduction in position and orientation estimation accuracy, excessive presenting a report to a user can occur when the reporting method is not appropriate. This tends to occur when switching of a virtual object interference determination result, i.e., interference or non-interference, occurs a plurality of times at short intervals of time. In particular, excessive presentation of a report needs to be addressed in a case where a user wears a head mounted display (hereinafter referred to as HMD) or a similar display device that covers the entire field of view and enables a user to view a video at a short distance.
What is needed is a report regarding an interference between a virtual object and a target object be provided while preventing the interference report from being excessively presented to a user.